oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Yui Yuigahama
Yui Yuigahama was the Service Club's first official 'customer', whom later becomes the third member of the club. Appearance Yui is a teenage girl with shoulder length dyed coral brown hair, in which a small portion of is worn in a small bun on the right side of her head She has peach eyes and fair skin. School Uniform Yui is mostly seen wearing her school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with a white shirt underneath it, a red ribbon tie, a plaid skirt, and black stockings.but some times she doesn't wear tie or the blazers School Uniform (Without Blazer) + Apron In the home economics room, Yukino and Yui wear aprons when Yukino teaches Yui how to make the cookies. Maid Uniform After hearing Taishi's story about her sister, Yukino accepts his worry as a request for the Service Club to find out about Saki's problem. Yui wore this maid uniform along with yukino in a local maid cafe in Chiba to discover whether Saki works at the cafe or not, in which Saki was not. Classy Dress Yui wore yukino's dress after the Service Club discovered that Saki works nights in the cafe on the top floor of the Royal Okura Hotel. Casual Clothes Yui wore this when she went to chiba village as a service club activity. Monster costume Yui appears in a monster costume for the test of courage in chiba village summer camp to scare the elementary school children in the forest at night . Swimsuit. Yui appears in her 'swimsuit' by the riverbank playing with komachi(At some point when helping out with summer camp at the Chiba Mura Park with other Service Club members and Hayama's group) Cultural T-shirt Yui wore this T-shirt throughout the cultural festival of school Artificial Armored Outfit Yui wore this outfit in an event created by Yoshiteru based on the Battle of Kōnodai during the Sports Festival. Yukino and her team won this match. It seems to be a parody of one of Saber's alternate outfits from "Fate/Unlimited Codes" called "Saber Lily" or Eucliwood Hellsycthe's armor from "Kore wa Zombie desu ka". Bridal Dress Yui wore this dress to compete in Komachi's bridal dress contest to find the best bride as a reference for the magazine that promote "Love and Marriage" to teenagers. kimono Yui wore this dress to Fireworks Festival, however Komachi slyly declines the invitation, instead pressuring Hachiman to go with Yui '' Personality Yui is a cheerful and outgoing girl; even when she's sad or upset she always has a smile on in public. She has said that she always wants to fit in, and that disagreeing with friends used to bring her anxiety. She's known as the "glue" of Hayato's clique as she is always the one providing the energy and friendliness. She admires Yukino and Hachiman for being able to say what they think and their honesty in their interactions. She being drawn to their carefree atitude is one of the reasons she joins the volunteer club. Abilities Though Yui never stands out in matters of academic or intelectual grounds other characters always comment on her social intelligence and awareness; always being able to tell the mood of the whole group and her ability to make everyone comfortable. She has the ability to sing and was able to memorize the lyrics of a song with only ten minutes before performing. Though she is not very good at cooking she tries her best without any hard feelings, following the suggestion of Yukino at the kitchen. Relationships She is friendly with every one and belongs to popular hayama's clique. Her class friends include Yumiko Miura, Hina Ebina, hayama, Kakeru Tobe, Ōoka, and Yamato. with whom she often hangs out. She is also an acquaintance of Minami ,who is her class mate from first year. yui says to hachiman that both Minami and herself almost get along,Implying their difficulty to stay friends. Hachiman Hikigaya It is shown that Yui seems to harbor romantic feelings for Hachiman - calling him "Hikki" in an affectionate manner, much to the latter's annoyance. Hachiman was the one who saved her dog on the first day of their new semester, leaving him injured and hospitalized. Always acting open and cheerful towards him, they seem to get along quite nicely though Yui sometimes finds Hachiman's personality and distorted view of youth annoying. In the light novel,She even offered to organize and celebrate hachiman's birthday party with yukino,saika and komachi ,during summer vacation.but hachiman turned down her offer. After Hachiman bluntly rejects Yui's friendly care towards him, due to him knowing that Yui was the owner of the dog he saved, which he thought was the root of her nice and sweet attitude she expresses to him, Hachiman sent Yui into tears. As thanks for babysitting her dog sable,Yui invites Komachi and Hachiman to the upcoming Fireworks Festival, however Komachi slyly declines the invitation, instead pressuring Hachiman to go with Yui. On the day of the festival, Hachiman suppresses his human instincts of being with Yui with his own warped logic. After the firework display, Hachiman walks Yui home. At the end of their small date, Yui seemed like she was going to confess to Hachiman, but an incoming call form her mother interrupts her. Although she seems determined to ignore the call and continue, Hachiman urged Yuigahama to take the call, probably because he realized that Yui was going to confess and decided to prevent it. After ending the call, Yui realizes Hachiman's feelings and just says goodbye to him. During the cultural festival, after sharing honey toasts with him, and Hachiman wanting to pay her with money because he refuses "charity" Yui offers him to invite her to "Pasera" as a way of paying back, but indirectally asking him to take her out on a date. Hachiman realizes this and gets scared. He nervously tells her that he wants to think it through. Yui agrees to wait for him with a smile on her face. Yukino Yukinoshita yui has inability to deal with issues by herself, often aspired to be like others until Yukino changed her way of thinking. Following her experience with the Service Club, Yui begins to attend Service Club sessions after school as well, despite Yukino's objections early on. Even with Yukino's cold and brash personality, Yui still sees the latter as a dependable friend - affectionally calling her "Yukinon" and sometimes hugging the latter when feeling thankful towards her. She also views her straightforward personality and harsh honesty as 'cool'My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 1; part A It is later shown that they get along well,to an extant of eating lunch together in the club room , night stay at Yukon's house,sharing Yukon's dress for to visit Angel Ladder(Kawasaki's case),celebrating each others birthday with exchange of birthday present .I n the volume 9, chapter 10, Yui has been shown to be very observant of the relationship of Hachiman and Yukino and might suspect they have feelings for one another. Saika Totsuka They're classmates and are on good terms. she even suggested him to go to service club for advice,regarding his club's performance problem. Komachi Hikigaya They're really on good terms.Yui met komachi before hachiman, without his knowledge ,which is later revealed in the series.They get along well. yui left sable in komachi's care during her family's summer vacation .yui along with komachi and hachiman went out shopping to buy yukino's present ,But Komachi slyly slide away,creating date like situation between yui and hachiman . Quotes "I'm not a slut! I'm still a virg- never mind!" "Yahallo!" Trivia *Yui's first name is also in her family name. Four characters who share this characteristic are Yukino, Saki, Rumi and Meguri. * Her dog's name is Sablé. * Her pink phone has a skull and bones pattern, which is the same one as the first sticker on the volunteers club door sign (since she was the first student the club helped). Because of that, she is probably the one who puts the stickers on the volunteers club blank room sign (Since the room is actually a storage room.) after each successful student helped. * She drinks tea in the volunteers club in a cup with a lethargic dog drawing. * She received present from both Yukino and Hachiman for her birthday References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Service Club Category:Main Characters Category:Class 2F Category:Sobu High School